Acrylic resins are used in various applications such as lenses, automobile parts, illumination parts and electronic displays because of its excellent optical properties. Conventional acrylic resins, however, have a defect of low flexibility.
As a method of obtaining an acrylic resin molded article having flexibility, patent document 1, for example, suggests a method of obtaining a molded article by cast polymerization of a polymerizable composition containing a specific poly(meth)acrylate and a monovinyl monomer as main components.
If an acrylic resin film is tried to be produced by a continuous plate making method in which a polymerizable composition is fed on an endless belt or a base belt to form a coated film of the polymerizable composition and an endless belt or a base film which is transferred in the same direction and at the same speed as the above-described endless belt is laminated thereon, then, the composition is polymerized, for the purpose of improving productivity, however, there is a problem that a syrup tends to exude and leak from a clearance between the endless belts or between the endless belt and the base film due to low viscosity of the polymerizable composition and production of an acrylic resin film by the continuous plate making method is difficult.